


Authority

by cantgetadecentusername



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mystrade fluff, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantgetadecentusername/pseuds/cantgetadecentusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft shouts at a minion as Greg waits outside his office. The trouble is that Greg likes authoritative men and he is a little turned on. What happens when Mycroft summons Greg into his office for their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into this fandom and only my second fanfic so be kind. Please :) Check me out on Tumblr too https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cantgetadecentusername

“And when I said I expected results this morning, Armstrong, I meant today and not tomorrow.” 

Mycroft wasn't exactly shouting, but his voice had a steely edge to it that Greg knew meant he was taking no shit. Mycroft's deep voice cut through to the outer office where Greg was waiting for a meeting about a disgraced Tory MP who had come to the Met's attention. Armstrong, unwisely, decided to argue back and both Greg and Anthea shared a knowing “oh shit, we know what's coming,” look in the outer office. As expected, the resultant outburst from Mycroft was loud and contained a myriad of swear words. Anthea winced as Armstrong rushed out of Mycoft's office bright red and on the verge of tears. 

Anthea signalled that Greg could go in and Greg suddenly became a little hesitant as he'd never known Mycroft to lose his temper like this before and to be honest, it was turning him on a bit. Greg had always loved authority figures and when those authority figures came with a frankly quite delicious arse crammed into bespoke suits, then he was a lost man. To be fair he hadn't done anything about his desires yet but he felt reasonably sure that his feelings would be reciprocated. 

When Greg walked in, Mycroft was leaning with his hands balled on his desk, panting slightly. He looked up and Greg felt pinned to the spot by his eyes.

“Gregory, I apologise that you had to hear me lose my patience with that,” he trailed off slightly, obviously trying to choose his words carefully, “subordinate, but as it is his first week on the job I feel I had to make sure he knew who was in charge.”

“Oh, I don't think there is any doubt about that,” Greg smiled, and he felt Mycroft's eyes roam all over his body stopping to look at his strong arms and then looking him in the eye. Greg met his gaze and raised a surprised eyebrow – Mycroft has never openly looked him up and down before. Sure, Greg had caught him admiring his arse once or twice at crime scenes when he'd come along to see Sherlock but nothing as blatant as this.

“Tell me, Gregory, would you ever answer back to your superiors?” Mycroft asked in a low voice. 

“It depends if they were in the wrong I suppose,” Greg mumbled, wondering where this was going. He had been called into Mycroft's office to go over a sensitive case but it looked like the younger man had other things on his mind now. If this was going where Greg thought it was going, then he didn't mind at all!

Mycroft straightened up and adjusted his waistcoat as he walked towards Greg. His jacket was on a hanger and he was clad in his suit trousers, shirt, tie and waistcoat. He still exuded strength and competence even with the jacket off. He stalked right up to Greg and murmured “And if you were in the wrong, Gregory, would you apologise for arguing back?”

Greg didn't know what was happening, but Mycroft's power and his absolute certainty that Greg would answer, made his knees feel weak and he had to take a deep breath as all his blood rushed south. Mycroft had obviously noticed and his eyes followed the path of the blood, smiling when he saw the outline of cock against Greg's trousers.

“Oh, I think you would be very good at apologising, Gregory,” Mycroft said, suddenly crowding into Greg's personal space. Greg saw him lean forward and then he was there, kissing him with expert lips, crowding and dominating Greg's mouth. Greg didn't mind one bit and began to kiss back in earnest. Mycroft pulled away and looked him in the eye, “I can stop Gregory if you don't want to continue but I do hope that I haven't been reading your signals wrong.” As an answer Greg grabbed his head and started kissing Mycroft again. 

Mycroft switched his attentions to Greg's neck now and kissed and nibbled his way along it stopping suddenly to suck a deep bruise where it would just be seen under Greg's collar. Greg lifted his arms to wrap around Mycroft but Mycroft pushed his hands back down behind Greg's back and held them with one hand. 

“If you say no today, Gregory, I will stop what I am doing at once and check if you want me to go on. I'm not going to ask too much this time,” Mycroft murmured. Greg shivered at the implication of next time, “but I do expect you to do what I ask.”

Greg simply nodded and Mycroft looked thoughtful for a brief second before nodding too and stepping back. “Strip,” Mycroft ordered and Greg did as he was told, not wanting to disappoint this early on. He got a kick out of being told what to do anyway. Mycroft settled back on to the edge of his desk, his eyes not leaving Gregory's body as each bit of skin was revealed. When Greg was naked, Mycroft beckoned him over and pulled Greg to his still fully clothed body. “Oh,” thought Greg, “this is glorious,” as he felt his erection drag along the front of Mycrofts tweed trousers. He enjoyed being naked when his lovers were still dressed and goodness knows how Mycroft had figured it out but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

They carried on kissing for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to give up the others lips but eventually Mycroft moved back.

“So exactly how would you apologise to me then Gregory, if you were in the wrong like Armstrong?”

Greg smiled and dropped to his knees in front of Mycroft. Mycroft's short inhalation of breath told Greg that he hadn't had a man on his knees in front of him for a while. Greg was going to enjoy this – he loved sucking cock and he wanted to make sure that this (whatever it was) wasn't going to be just a one time offer. He'd better put on a bit of a show then.

He looked up at Mycroft and licked his lips as he slowly undid Mycroft's zip. He was very pleased to see that Mycroft's cock was thick and hard inside his blue silk boxer shorts. Greg poked out his tongue and licked the whole length of Mycroft's cock through the fabric and then followed his tongue with his hand, squeezing slightly as he reached the tip. Greg let Mycroft's trousers pool around his feet and he made sure that the boxer shorts swiftly followed. Mycroft's cock was nice and firm and the hair surrounding it was a rich copper colour – Greg wasted no time in tasting it. He flicked his tongue further back, past Mycroft's balls and was rewarded with a groan. Greg pushed Mycroft's thighs apart and sucked one of his balls into his mouth eliciting another groan from the man above him. Large hands grabbed his hair and pulled him away. “I thought I said I wanted you to show me how you would apologise, not tease,” Mycroft said, “Get to it,” and he let go of Gregs' hair. “Yes, sir,” Greg said but the last word was muffled as he slid Mycroft's cock into his wet eager mouth.

Greg hadn't been with a man since his days at university but he'd got plenty of practice while there and was pleased to see that he still had the skills. Mycroft was groaning above him as he flicked his tongue along the shaft and sucked at the same time. “Oh” “Please” “Yes” and “Gregory” were being uttered nonsensically by Mycroft as Greg sped up. 

Mycroft let him carry on for a few minutes but then suddenly pulled out of Greg's mouth. “I want us to come together this first time. Grab the lube out of the top drawer there.” Greg did as he was told as Mycroft quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and went to sit on the sofa in the corner of his office.

“Come here, Gregory,” Mycroft smiled and Greg walked over and straddled his lap. They kissed deeply again and pawed at each other, wriggling slightly to try and get more friction. Mycroft coated his hand in lube and reached down to put his hand around both of their cocks. Greg groaned at the contact and bit Mycroft's bottom lip to stop himself shouting out. They quickly lost all sense of finesse as they raced to get each other off – Greg's hand had joined Mycroft's now and together they pushed the two cocks through their joined hands. Mycroft panted against Greg's hair as Greg kissed along Mycroft's flushed chest. 

“I'm close,” Greg murmured.

“Oh God, me too,” said Mycroft and suddenly he was coming all over Greg's stomach, thighs and cock with a groan. As soon as he felt Mycroft's come all over him, Greg started to orgasm too. They pressed closer heedless of the mess and slowly kissed as they came down from the endorphin high. 

“So,” said Greg with a smile in his voice, “how long have you been wanting to do that then Mycroft?”

“Many months, Gregory,” Mycroft smiled, “but the opportunity hadn't arisen. I also wanted to ensure that my proposition would be well received.”

“Oh, I'd say it was well received,” Greg laughed and Mycroft joined in.

They stood slowly and Mycroft lead them to a small en-suite behind a hidden door in the opposite corner of the office. 

“Nice shower,” said Greg as Mycroft reached past him to turn the water on.

“Being a minor official does have its perks,” agreed Mycroft. The water warmed quickly and they hurriedly washed – Greg hoped that at some stage in the future they would be able to do this at a more leisurely pace. He felt his cock stirring again and noticed Mycroft looking.

“Gregory, would you like to come to dinner tonight?” Mycroft asked “and then we could continue this exploration of each other in a bed?”

Greg grinned, “Oh God, yes.”

After getting dressed and several minutes of kissing, Greg left, trying to avoid the knowing look in Anthea's eyes as he passed her desk.

“I'll send his car for you at 7pm shall I, Detective Inspector?” Anthea smirked.

“Thank you Anthea, that would be brilliant.” Greg knew that the rest of the afternoon would go very well. Very well indeed.


End file.
